one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Barnabe G. Olden
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Private Barnabe G. Olden (his middle name of G. is only known by few. It has no mystical origin or purpose, but fellow marines that don't know Barnabe very closely aren't aware of the "G.") is a marine who grew up on the South Blue. His wonderful hairline has been known to cause multiple women to become pregnant on sight. Description Personality Olden is a quick-thinking, smart and educated mechanic who is lighthearted but likes to display an image of seriousness that is well beyond his own attitude in order to inspire leadership and prevent people from knowing that most of what goes on in his head is silly. His passion is aquatic vehicles, although his thirst for knowledge extends to everything that is and isn't currently explained by science. Barnabe Olden, having grown up in a peaceful island on the South Blue, never developed a particular rage against a certain group or individual, but did start holding a grudge towards the Flint Pirates since the arrival of (then-captain) Gurthorn. Relationships Barnabe tends to be secretive and methodical. As such, he prefers reinforcing existing relationships than creating new ones more often than not, making him a good ally to have, but hard to get out of his shell. Barnabe mainly mingles with marines and other officials: Red Jack Red was one of Barnabe's first friends since he left G-4. Since then, they both have been through a lot of adventures on Frisbee Island (where they met), Bramosia, Chaq Rah Reef and Roma. Red Jack's carefree personality often clashes with Barnabe Olden's own, more reclused and pragmatic. Atticus Reyes Atticus, while a pirate, allied with Red Jack and Barnabe Olden while the three and Seseiki Tenshin were trapped a hundred years in the past due to the mysterious water flowing towards the Trevioli Fountain on Roma. Barnabe and Atticus didn't develop a particular bond, but they hold a mutual respect. Seseiki Tenshin Seseiki and Barnabe, while being a pirate and a marine, helped each other to regain the current era after being transported a century in the past upon touching the Trevioli Fountain. Karra Silvers Barnabe met Karra on the island of Roma, in the library of the Duke where they exchanged a letter and talked a little bit. They both have a mutual respect. Roger Seabass Seabass is the first mate on the courier ship known as the Fleeting Gambler. He overlooks a fleet of experienced seamen who work for the World Government, delivering packages for the high-ranking officers and nobles, guaranteeing their safe passage. Olden's relationship with Seabass began when he joined the marines, where Seabass used to be a Rear-Admiral and a friend of Vice-Admiral Gurthorn, Olden's mentor. Richard Richard is Barnabe's pet snake, an Albino Skyslither that calls the huge highclouds of the Grand Line its home, a reptile with terrible sight, but extraordinary sensory capabilities, able to sense danger before it happens. Due to Richard's immense laziness, however, the snake only uses its superior tongue about once a day. Richard was encountered on a quest given to Barnabe by Sensei ''which turned out to become an incredible adventure. Backstory ''Barnabe G. Olden, known as "Gearfrenzy" by some and called "Gearhead" by fewer, I was a young robotics enthusiast who is fascinated by the way everything works: ships, watches, weapons, but also people and devil fruits. Quick learner but a little goofy, lighthearted but thirsty for knowledge, my best friends were Archibald, the smartest Scribe Owl I've ever seen (but always hungry, both for meat and attention) and Kip, another kid from my hometown of Capea in the South Blue, two years younger than me, but a better archer than I'll ever be. Four years ago, barely a month before my seventeenth birthday, a seemingly old man on a raft drifted to Crabcastle Beach, just an hour's walk north of Capea. He seemed dehydrated and hungry, but immensely imposing and strong. Naturally, Kip and I offered him water and food. No words came out of his mouth, yet he seemed thankful. After his last bite of a mutton chop that Kip clearly overcooked, tears rolled down his eyes as we watched him in disbelief. "I... I..." Words seemed to choke at his throat, trapped in the a cage of emotions that would not let them go. After further glance, I determined that he couldn't have been much more than forty. His thin, rugged face stared straight at the ground until, finally, with no anger but infinite sadness, he stared at Kip and I: "I wish you would have let me die." Shocked, we listened to his story, interrupted by the sobs of a broken man. The man was a marine, Captain Lance Gurthorn. On a fleet of three warships lead by three vice-admirals, six-hundred marines pursued the infamous Flint pirates, a group of bloodthirsty pillagers that targeted for five years now small coastal villages, robbing them of all their wealth, rounding up the villagers, killing those who resisted and, once they were certain that everyone was accounted for, that all the citizens were dead or tied up in their home or the town hall, they torched everything. Their leader, the self proclaimed Baron of Flames, had a special ritual. Every time his ludicrous bounty increased, he would seek out the highest ranking marine officer he could find around him and challenge him to a duel. At the end, when the monster who had bested so many would win, he would stuff his newly printed poster in his foe's mouth, drench the marine in a special mixture they called "Snail Oil" and light the paper. Snail Oil burned slow and cold, without smoke, so the marines had a slow, painful, terrible death. As Flint and his band walked away from yet another victim, the screams of death would accompany their retreat, like the gloomiest of hymns. After an especially gruesome massacre was reported, three legendary Vice-Admirals, all brothers, learned about their family's demise. Blind with rage, they demanded help from their commanding admiral, who refused to intervene, as there were talks to introduce the Baron of Flames as the newest Warlord of the Sea. Disgusted, the Mauvyon brothers, Aldi, Uthi and Malki each prepared their warship, rallied their most trusted men and set sail. Two weeks ago, Gurthorn told us, the fleet gained sight of the Flint pirates' ship, the Searing Chains. A chase started and lasted three days, the wind never in favor of the marines, as if some presence was there to discourage them. On the final day, a storm raged. As a testament to the madness of grief, the three Vice-Admirals ordered their men to board the Searing Chains. Four hundred marines were lost to the sea, drowned both by the waves and the maniacal laughter of the Uther Flint, captain of a crew of devils incarnate. With the ships broken and his leaders slain in combat, Gurthorn woke up the next day bloodied and worn out, holding to a piece of drifting wood amidst a calm sea and a warm sun. For ten days he laid on his raft idle, contemplating death as a gift... until we carried him and made him eat. By the time he was finished, Kip and I were silent, glistening tears floating on the corners of our eyes. As one, Archibald, Kip and I cried. We understood his distress, the horrible feeling of despair as someone realizes that they are not powerful enough to protect those for who he cares so much about. For a day, Gurthorn worked at the village, helping the citizens with construction work and any task that required strength. Built like a bull, he was able to lift practically anything. What happened the next day is what made me join the marines. Twenty years ago, a dispute erupted between Capea and Piceau, the neighboring village, over which citizen would be allowed to fish in the river separating the two towns. After the chief of both towns agreed that during half the year, Capea would have the fishing rights and during the other half, Piceau would hold them, a noble family, too proud to give up their obsolete views, attempted to overthrow Piceau's government by capturing the mayor. Hearing wind of this conspiracy, Tresdin, Capea's blacksmith, lead a group of militiamen against them and exiled the nobles, restoring peace. Banished forever, the nobles roamed the seas as the Cloth pirates, named so after the old family's seal: an intricate embroidery with many colors and folds, perhaps to conceal all the lies it was founded upon. At sunset, having finished the first of 12 days of labour, earning him enough to pay for a trip back to marine headquarters, Captain Gurthorn came back to Kip's house who offered to feed and shelter him. At sunset, at an hour's walk north of Capea, the Cloth pirates' ship was landing on Crabcastle Beach, ready to exact their captain's vengeance. What followed was told to me by Kip, who followed Lance as they were both walking to the shed behind Kip's home to bring back wood for a fire. Gurthorn saw the pirates charging towards the village and, without losing a second, rushed towards them. The details seem to change every time the tale exits Kip's mouth but one thing always remains the same, Gurthorn's fists rained on the Cloth pirates and, like a monsoon of rage and desire to protect, put a stop to their foul plan. The next morning, the mayor agreed to lend Gurthorn a ship in order to deliver the captured pirates to his superiors. On that day, I left with him, knowing that my adventure was only beginning. Four years later, I still look up to his bravery and remember that being a hero isn't always being able to protect those we hold dear, but never shying away from the opportunity to do so. Here I am today, as an official engineer for the navy. My resolve is stronger than ever, but the routine of ship engine repair and other technical work is starting to become boring. With a thirst for discovery, freedom and adventure, I volunteer to embark on a ship for Loguetown, with stops at Gull Island, Frisbee Island and Vanilla Isle. From that place, there is only one sea left to sail to: the Grand Line! Accomplishments * Protected the plans for the Trackshell, an unrefined invention that could help with ship tracking, from the hands of the Tulip Pirates. * Almost beat a fishman in an ale drinking contest. * Arrived 2nd in a friendly navy engineer competition to create a working snailmarine (submarine controlled remotely by den den mushi) while hangover. None of the top 3 creations were able to withstand more than 10m of water pressure. * Participated in the bust of the Iron Gang slave mine on Chaq Rah Reef. * Traveled in the past at the Trevioli Fountain in Roma to foil the plans of the Bardo Family. Weapons * An upgraded wrench, a 25 lbs piece of metal that he started using when he first joined the marines (also nicknamed Number One by Olden himself). It was modified by a special liquid known as Cyan Oxigalvanized Metaliquid in the ruins of Roma. * Trackmarbles of a bullet; quantity: one to two dozen; a personal invention created from overheated black iron, which polarizes the metal and gives it strong magnetic properties. When placed on someone's person (pockets, etc.), renders compasses useless in a roughly 4 meters radius. Replacing regular bullets with it would sabotage a regular pistol. Inventory Backpack & wallet content: * Belt buckle (conceals some trackmarbles), * Lock picking set, * Mechanic's pouch * Ancient Roma Coin * Vial of Cyan Oxigalvanized Metaliquid * 9,000,000 belis * FIve (5) Steel Ingots Category:Marines Category:Player Category:Pet Owner